


camp arcadia (toa x jwcc au)

by awescmesauce



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Multi, camp cretaceous, tales of arcadia - Freeform, tales of arcadia x jurassic world: camp cretaceous, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awescmesauce/pseuds/awescmesauce
Summary: 8 campers joined together to unravel the wonders of Camp Arcadia. Unexpectedly, they stumbled upon on monsters & bounty hunters which will risk the lives of the campers, including theirs. Are they will succeed or this one of the momentous occasion will wreck their perfect plan for a summer camp?
Relationships: Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron, Claire Nuñez & Eli Pepperjack, Claire Nuñez & Everyone, Claire Nuñez & Krel Tarron, Claire Nuñez & Steve Palchuk, Claire Nuñez/Aja Tarron, Eli Pepperjack & Krel Tarron, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Claire Nuñez, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Jim Lake Jr., Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Krel Tarron, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Steve Palchuk, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Toby Domzalski, Hisirdoux “Douxie” Casperan & Everyone, Jim Lake Jr. & Aja Tarron, Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez, Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez & Aja Tarron, Jim Lake Jr. & Eli Pepperjack, Jim Lake Jr. & Krel Tarron, Jim Lake Jr. & Steve Palchuk, Jim Lake Jr. & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia) & Everyone, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez/Aja Tarron, Nomura & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Steve Palchuk & Aja Tarron, Steve Palchuk & Eli Pepperjack, Steve Palchuk & Eli Pepperjack & Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron, Steve Palchuk & Krel Tarron, Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack, Toby Domzalski & Aja Tarron, Toby Domzalski & Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski & Eli Pepperjack, Toby Domzalski & Eli Pepperjack & Krel Tarron, Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr., Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez & Steve Palchuk & Krel Tarron, Toby Domzalski & Krel Tarron, Toby Domzalski & Steve Palchuk, Toby Domzalski & Steve Palchuk & Krel Tarron, Walter Strickler | Stricklander/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	camp arcadia (toa x jwcc au)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and events are fictitious, unless otherwise stated. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> This story may contain violence that may bother the reader's preferences.
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be slowly updating this story so I’m sorry if you have to wait days, weeks, months, or even years to update this story. Thank you!!

**Jim’s P.O.V.**

_Good morning Arcadia Oaks! If you're still in bed you are missing the most beautiful sunrise, clear skies and a beautiful morning ahead!_

I yawned as I sat up from my bed. I scratched my eyes and focused on the alarm that made me panic immediately. 

I realized that I’m spending my whole summer break in Camp Arcadia & the bus that will take us there will be here in a few hours.

It’s already 6:07 in the morning and I have to prepare my breakfast & for my mom too. I stood up & I took a quick bath. Afterwards, I picked out my white shirt, blue hoodie, & black joggers. 

I went downstairs and I saw my mom genuinely preparing our breakfast even though she’s not a great cook.

“Good morning mom!” I greeted as I hugged her tightly.

“Good morning, honey. I tried to cook your specialty and it didn’t turn out that bad,” she said.

“That’s good to hear, mom. I might not be here to cook for you but I left my cookbook on one of the countertops so you can cook on your own.”

I sat down on the chair and started eating my breakfast. My mother is right after all. It didn’t taste good nor it didn’t taste bad and that’s a good start for her actually.

I finally went back upstairs to brush my teeth before I left the house. I went downstairs again and I saw my mom holding all of my things. 

I felt bad for her because I don’t want to leave her alone again just like my father did to us. 

_Why do I have to bring up my father about this one?_

I hugged her so tight as I approached her in the door.

“Take care of yourself, honey. And please, don’t forget to text me when you arrive there. I heard the signal reception there is very strong, especially in the camping cabins!” She kissed my forehead.

I heard the bus honking loudly and my mother let go of her hug. I took my things from her and gave her a reassuring kiss on her cheeks.

Before I left the house, I smiled and waved goodbye to her.

I entered the bus and I saw Tobes waving at me & pointing to a seat, which I think he reserved just for me.

“Hi Jimbo! Are you excited for the summer camp that we always wanted to go to?”

“Yay, I’m excited for it,” I nonchalantly replied.

I rolled my eyes and I finally sat on the seat the Tobes reserved for me.

The bus started moving and I tried to look around to see if my princesa, Claire Nuñez, was in the same bus as me.

“As for Claire, my friend, she’s in a different bus, so please stop looking for her because you are starting to look like a creep,” he uttered.

I crossed my hands and stared blankly in the window as Toby is starting to fall asleep in my shoulders.

_This is not what my summer camp that I imagined it to be._

***

After 2 hours of traveling, we finally arrived at the camp. I started to wake up Tobes and everyone was rushing towards the bus door.

If you asked me if I slept throughout the journey, then the answer is _no_.

“Tobes! Wake up man! All of the girls in the camp are already at the cabins & you didn’t mingled with any single one of them!” I shook his body as I kept screaming in his ears.

We are the only ones who are left in the bus but finally, Toby woke up from his long slumber.

“Wait– man seriously?! Okay, let’s get out of here and let’s get our things right now.” 

I chuckled. “I’m just joking, Tobes. Come on and they will get tired of waiting for us.”

We took our bags in a compartment above our seats and went outside from the bus. As my feet stepped down on the steep alkaline floor, I took a breath and smiled genuinely. 

“This place is so beautiful yet it’s so serene,” I mumbled under my breath.

Toby started to pull me. “Girls first, sightseeing later, Jimbo.”

I rolled my eyes as he awkwardly pulled me towards the camp lobby. We arrived there after a few minutes had passed and everyone stared at us as if we are like VIP celebrities.

“Mr. Lake & Mr. Domzalski, you’re late by 20 minutes,” a lady with a jasmine flower brooch asserted.

I cleared my throat. “We’re so sorry for arriving late, my friend right here overslept in the trip and it took me minutes before he woke up. I’m really sorry, ma’am.”

I gave Toby a serious look in his eyes.

 _C’mon Tobes! Don’t make me take all of the blame here!_ I thought.

“Yeah, it’s my fault but what did we miss, Ms..?” 

“...As I was saying a while ago, welcome campers to Camp Arcadia! You are the first 16 people that are part of the camp’s new program here and you should be thankful for that,” the lady interrupted.

“You will be divided into 2 groups and we will have several activities for the whole 2 weeks! Before I will explain to you everything, please put your phones or any electronic device on the table beside me.” She continued.

The campers groaned and we were forced to put our devices on the table. I have no choice but to follow the authority. 

“Am I late, Nomura?” A man appeared behind the lady and it made my jaw drop.

_Not Mr. Strickler!!_

To be honest, I don’t like him and the idea of him dating my mom but he’s not that bad. He’s just too mysterious and he makes me feel annoyed. 

“Welcome campers to Camp Arcadia! I’m Mr. Walter Strickler or just call me Mr. Strickler and I will be one of your head counselors along with Ms. Nomura over here,” he introduced himself to everyone. 

“Ms. Nomura, would you do the honor of announcing the 2 groups for me while I handle the cabins that our campers will stay in?”

Ms. Nomura nodded. 

I felt relieved when Strickler didn’t notice me and I’m actually anxious who I will be staying with. I held Toby’s arm tightly and I closed my eyes as I started to pray.

_Please let me be with Claire & Toby! Please??_

“For the first group, the members are Mary Wang, Darci Scott, Seamus Johnson, Shannon Longhannon, Logan, Sarah Portman, Alex Carter, & Lucas Matthews,” Nomura announced.

I looked at Toby and I can’t contain my excitement right now as I realized that I’m in the same group as Tobes & Claire.

“And for the last group, the members are Eli Pepperjack, Steve Palchuk, Krel Tarron, Tobias Domzalski, Jim Lake Jr., Claire Nuñez, Aja Tarron, & Douxie Casperan.”

“Congratulations everyone! You may go to your respective groups ang get your keys in front of me. Enjoy and I hope you will have a great summer here at Camp Arcadia!” She cheered.

Toby and I looked for the other members and as the campers dispersed, we found ourselves lost until a girl with blonde hair pulled us.

“Hi! I’m Aja Tarron and it’s nice to meet you…?”

She smiled at me as she shook my hands aggressively. 

“I’m Jim Lake Jr.! Just call me Jim,” I replied.

She also did that to Toby and I realized Claire is a meter away from me, with Steve. I had the courage to go greet and talk to her, so I did. I walked towards her and I kept on stopping at my position as I knew that I’m too weak to do that.

Don’t hold back now, Jim! 

I am already standing in front of her and I cleared my throat so I can talk to her nicely.

“Hi Cl-Claire! It’s n-nice to s-see y-you!” I stuttered as I waved at her shyly.

“Hi Jim! I hope you are ready for the summer camp!” She greeted me back.

She smiled and left. I realized Toby is right beside me and made me think he’s the reason why she left me. I still can’t believe that she talked to me and I can feel my cheeks blushing so hard.

“C’mon man, we need to unpack and we will have a bonfire party tonight,” Tobes reminded.

I sighed and we went to our cabin.

***

We arrived at our cabin and the cabin looks so comfy and cozy like it is making us feel we are home. Luckily, the cabin is separated into 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and I am okay with it. Toby checked each bedroom and most of them are occupied, except the rightmost room. 

We dropped our bags at the floor and Toby quickly laid himself in the bottom bunk.

“I’ll take the top bunk, Tobes,” I announced.

I started to unpack my things and I looked around seeing Toby was already sleeping. It took me minutes before I finished unpacking and I decided to go out of the room to get some fresh air. Wearing my red cap, I went outside the cabin and started wandering around the camp.

I’m trying not to get lost here by checking the map that is displayed within the camp vicinity. I don’t know where my feet are taking me but it got to a point that I got lost in the camp.

_Yay, finally._

I always wanted to have an adventurous life since being normal is sometimes boring. I kept on walking knowing the risks that I’m taking right now until I saw a fence and a cardboard saying ‘This place is restricted for campers/guests. Thank you.’

I neglected that warning and crossed the barrier without making noise. I looked around if there is a camera in that area and if someone is following me. I took a breath of relief and I started running away from the barrier. 

I didn’t look back. I always wanted to live out of the normal that my mother is protecting me from. I kept on running until I saw a cave with a small entrance.

I entered the cave and I was astonished by what sight that I’m seeing. The cave is surrounded by bioluminescent stones which luminated the cave with various colors & hues.

I heard a rock fall behind me and saw Claire lying on the floor. I walked towards her.

“What are you doing here Claire?” 

“No thank you, Lake. I can handle myself, you know,” she insisted.

“Hey Jimbo!” Toby approached me and gave me a hug.

“What are you doing here, Tobes? For real, please answer me.”

Claire & Toby exchanged some looks and Toby nodded.

“Fine, I’ll explain everything and we will get out of here as I finish explaining it all,” Toby answered.

***

After a few minutes, Toby took a breath as he finished explaining everything. 

“So basically, you followed me here and you became instant best friends?” I asked them.

“Yes,” they replied in unison.

“Okay. Now let’s explore this cave then we head back to the cabin.” I exclaimed.

“Wait, what?! Are you serious, Mr. Lake??” Claire raised her voice.

Her voice echoed throughout the cave.

Toby stood up and said, “If that’s what my best bud wants, I’ll go with him!” 

I smiled. 

“How about you, Ms. Nuñez? I thought you want to be special?” I wiggled my eyebrows and smirked.

She grunted. “Fine! If something happened, I will blame you both!”

Toby and I smiled at each other.

“ _Then, we will have the adventure we wanted once in a lifetime._ ”


End file.
